Connection
by Patricia Sage
Summary: What if Alec's and Max's birthdays were on the same day?  How would this affect Alec after Max's death?  GHOST MAX! You know you want to read it...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know what you guys are thinking: "PATRICIA! You have so many multi-chapter fanfictions on the go! Why are you writing a new one?" I honestly have no idea why I do this. Have some faith. Here we go again.**

**In the books, Alec doesn't share a birthday with Max. I just came up with it one time and wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. Therefore, I do not own these characters I write about. She's awesome.**

A sliver of sunlight peered through the parting in Magnus' bedroom curtain. It landed on things within the room and cast the place with a faint golden glow. Magnus woke when it penetrated his eyelids, causing a red haze to appear in his dreams. Inhaling deeply, the Warlock reluctantly pulled himself from his sleep. Trying to move his arms, he found one of them to be pinned to the bed, as they were wound around a slim waist.

Smiling contentedly, Magnus opened his eyes to the sight of Alec Lightwood sleeping soundly in his embrace. The sunlight, as if attracted to his beauty, had fallen across the sleeping man's face as well, taking Magnus' breath away. Alec looked like an angel when he slept, and with the light falling on his dark hair, he seemed to have a halo.

Magnus would have liked to lie there and study the beautiful boy all day, but those plans were dashed when the Shadowhunter stirred and his glorious blue eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily up at his Warlock. "Good morning." He whispered.

Magnus smiled softly and gave him a sweet kiss. "Happy birthday, my love." He whispered back.

"Oh yeah," Alec replied, "I almost forgot about that." Magnus kissed him again, but noticed something else in those blue eyes that seemed...sad.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked, but the look was gone almost as soon as it had come.

Alec sat up in the bed, causing the canary yellow blankets to pool around his waist. He was shirtless and he shivered almost as soon as the warmth left his upper body. The Shadowhunter was always cold, causing Magnus to pile up the blankets on the bed at night and hold him close to keep him warm. "Nothing's wrong." He said with his back turned to the Warlock. His lover could hear the lie in his voice, though. Alec could never lie well.

"Alec..." He sighed, sitting up as well and wrapping his long arms around the thin man. Before he could say anything more, though, Alec stood up, pulling the Warlock with him.

"Come on," The Shadowhunter said, "Let's make breakfast, 'kay?"

Magnus could see the pleading message in Alec's eyes that said, _Just let it go_. So, Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and replied with, "Alright, I'll be right there." The kiss Alec gave him expressed love, and gratitude as well. Magnus tried to stifle his worry as Alec left the room to go to the kitchen.

The Downworlder quickly slipped on a pair of silk pajama pants and ran a brush through his long ebony hair so that he was presentable enough to leave the room. He didn't feel the need to get dressed or even put on makeup; the way he was now was the way he knew that Alec liked the best. He made his way out of the bedroom.

Alec was standing at the stove, pouring pancake mix into a pan. Magnus loved how he could literally roll our of bed and still look absolutely stunning. His hair was a little messier than usual and he was clad in only a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms. Magnus had never seen anything more gorgeous in his life.

Without looking up from his cooking, Alec said, "Are you going to stand there staring all day or are you going to come and help?" He shot a playful look over his shoulder.

Magnus grinned back and walked over, wrapping his arms around him from behind and appreciating the toned muscles of his abs. "Hm," He said, pretending to consider, "I think I like the staring option better." He placed a kiss on the curve of Alec's neck and felt the Shadowhunger lean back against him. Loving the feeling of Alec's warm back against his own bare chest, Magnus breathed in the smell of Alec's hair. "But it is your birthday," Magnus said after a while, "So, I guess I'll help you with breakfast."

The reluctantly split apart and worked together until the pancakes were on two plates on the table. Magnus noticed how Alec would occasionally stare out into space with a little frown and then snap out of it when he noticed Magnus looking. Magnus had had enough. He wanted to know what was going on.

After they finished off their meal, a stack of pancakes each, Magnus brought it up as they were lying on the couch together. "Alec, will you tell me what's wrong?" They were cuddling on the couch and watching a re-run of Glee on the television. Alec sighed after a few moments and then turned the program on mute.

He turned to his boyfriend with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Magnus. It's just..." He took another breath and looked into the cat-eyes he adored. "I shared a birthday with Max."

Magnus' lips parted in understanding as his expression softened to one of concern. "Oh," He said, running his fingers comfortingly through Alec's raven locks. "I see."

Alec leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, continueing to speak as if he had to explain himself more, "I remember the day he was born. It was my birthday, of course, and I thought of him as my present...a baby brother." He smiled a little, but his the creases on his forehead remained. "When we were younger, it was always sort of fun, even though I was quite a bit older than he. We'd share a birthday cake and our family would have a collective party for the both of us."

Alec leaned his head against Magnus' chest. "As I grew older, I also grew more distant from Max." He said with regret colouring his voice. "You know, I struggled with myself and my sexuality. And Jace, on the other hand, was confident and fun and...everything I wasn't as an older brother. So Max favoured Jace, and I didn't really blame him. But, our birthday was the only stable connection that I had with my little brother, it seemed. Now...he's dead." Magnus watched as Alec squeezed his eyes tightly shut, obviously fighting back tears at what could have been.

Magnus didn't know what to say, so he just held him and continued stroking his hair and placing soft kisses there. "I guess the reason why this day is so sad," Alec said after composing himself again, but not leaving Magnus' embrace, "Is because my family and I have so many warm memories of it."

"That's why, I'm sorry, but I have to go to the Institute today...to be there for my family." The Shadowhunter looked up at his boyfriend apologetically.

Magnus held him tighter, "But it's your birthday, Alec. You shouldn't spend it mourning and comforting your family."

Alec pursed his lips. "Yeah well, to my family, today isn't the day that Alec turns nineteen; it's the day that Max should have turned ten. I can't be selfish."

With a guilty look, the blue-eyed boy tried to get up from the couch, but Magnus held him in place and pressed gentle kisses to his face until he relaxed again. "Okay," The Warlock murmered, "But will you let me come with you? I cancelled all appointments for today so that I could spend the day with you and I intend to do that."

The Warlock was rewarded with a smile from his love. "I would like that." Alec said.

**Author's Second Note: Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Isn't that a delicious name? Thank you Cassandra Clare! I love it! Tell me your thoughts on Alec's middle name in a review! Or tell me your thoughts on the colour yellow! Or what you had for lunch today! Or this story that you hopefully just read! Or anything that's on your mind! Drop a review! I love every single one (unless you are a hater, but I haven't gotten a hate review so far!). :)**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed the first chapter! I got a couple of Story Alerts/Favorites and that's awesome! Here's the next chapter for you guys! Sorry it's a little short.**

The moment the couple stepped into the Institute, Magnus could almost feel the unhappiness in the air around him. The building was silent, but he had the feeling that one gets when he walks into a funeral uninvited. "Are you sure they're home?" Magnus said quietly to Alec.

The Shadowhunter had gone quiet at his side as soon as they had entered through the door and he had a look of someone being sad about happy memories. Magnus' question seemed to jolt him from his thoughts as he closed the door. "Yes...well, I know some of them are here, at least. Jace will probably go hunting today. And Isabelle deals with her grief...in the company of others, if you know what I mean." Magnus nodded. Alec continued, "But I think they'll be here to comfort Mom and Dad for a bit. They'll probably go at night when they won't be missed."

"Your family takes comfort in each other." Magnus stated.

Alec shrugged, "To and extent." He said.

The Warlock put his arm around his boyfriend's slim waist. He was well-built, but a lot thinner than people thought he was. The baggy sweaters and jeans hid his body, which was what Alec wanted. He was a little self-conscious about himself, especially always being compared to golden-boy Jace. "And what will you do?"

Alec looked up at him with stunning blue eyes. "I don't know." He said, "Whatever, as long as I'm with you."

Magnus and Alec stepped into the elevator and rode it in a comfortable silence. That silence was broken as the contraption squeeled and clattered to a stop. "Alec, is that you?"

Alec and Magnus turned to the direction the voice came from. Isabelle stepped out of her bedroom and walked over to them. She embraced her brother. "I thought you might not come."

"Of course I came." Alec muttered as she pulled away. She gave him an unreadable look and then turned to Magnus.

"Hey Magnus, I didn't know you were coming."

Magnus took hold of Alec's hand. "I go where this one goes."

There was a young elephant in the room, wearing glasses and reading manga, but no one wanted to address it at the moment. "Did you guys eat already?" Isabelle asked to break the silence.

Magnus looked at his watch. It was only 9:30am. "Yes we have."

"Oh, well I haven't so let's go to the kitchen." Both men were relieved when Isabelle reverted back to the teasing, snipy girl that they knew instead of the awkward, holding back one that had been with them until now.

Isabelle chattered to them as they made their way down the endless halls. She talked about shoes, clubs, seraph blades, demonology, bumpits, TV shows and everything in between...exept for what day it was and anything to do with Max. "And where did that tiny Stark boy come from? We didn't even know about him until Bran and Rob were like 'hey little brother' and he's moody and can see visions and crap, like Bran. But I like Bran better because, even though he's ten and paralized, he still is all strong and happy and riding horses and everything..."

Magnus stopped listening to Isabelle's rant about _Game of Thrones_ and concentrated on Alec. The Warlock could tell that his boyfriend was also only half-listening to his sister. Alec was staring at something Magnus couldn't see, with a little frown on his perfect face. It wasn't fair, Magnus thought, that he should have to feel this way on his birthday.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Jace was sitting at the table. "Oh hey guys." He said, looking up briefly. Magnus could tell that the blonde was also sad. Each of the Lightwood children dealt with grief in their own way. Isabelle puts all of her energy into making herself think of something other than what's bothering her; Alec suffers quietly, not wanting to bring anyone else down but crushing himself inside; Jace becomes distant, but one can see the pain and anger simmering in his eyes.

Magnus saw the emotions in his eyes as Jace looked up and felt, not for the first time, remorse at what this family had to deal with. "Where's Clary?" He asked, wanting to break yet another silence. The elephant had made its way to the kitchen as well.

"She's not here." Jace said, without looking up. "Nobody _else_ got the memo to bring their _dates_." Alec looked at his feet, but did not move his hand from Magnus'. Ah yes, here was another way that Jace dealt with things. If he was in pain, then he might as well make everyone else miserable.

Before anyone could respond to that, shouting was heard from somewhere down the hall. No one could tell exactly what was being said, but they all could hear the fury and desperation in Maryse's voice as she screamed at Robert. Jace kept his gaze glued to the table as Isabelle silently walked around him to get her breakfast. Magnus looked over to see Alec shutting his eyes tightly, as if to block the sound out. The Warlock didn't know what else to do but wrap an arm around his waist and hold him close to his side.

After one last angry note, the sound of a door slamming was heard and then Maryse Lightwood stalked into the room, looking distressed and feral. She look coldly at Magnus beside her eldest son. "Bane, what are you doing here?" Without waiting for an explination, she snapped, "Please leave me alone with my children."

Magnus, not intimidated by the woman, looked down at Alec for approval. He was not hurt when his Shadowhunter whispered, "It's okay. She just wants to talk for a bit." Before pulling away from Magnus, Alec gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss, which Maryse turned away from in dismissal. They conveyed to each other the understanding and then they parted ways.

**Author's Second Note: If you want to read a happier Malec birthday fanfiction, check out my first ever fanfic, Sparkles! I've come so long from that baby. Please review!**

**Btw, Has anyone else seen Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog? It's freaking amazing! :D**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Here is the third chapter! Yayy! Sorry, once again, for the shortness of this chapter. The plot really heats up in the next one, though, so drop a review and I'll post it faster! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own anything. I be just a humble fanfiction writer...humble...heh.**

Magnus could hear the soft mutterings from the other side of the door as Maryse spoke to her children. He was glad that the woman had calmed down because Magnus knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from interfering if she started to yell at them. It's not that he didn't think the Lightwood children would be able to fend for themselves; he just wouldn't want anyone hurting Alec in any way, especially on this day.

Magnus knew that Alec still blamed himself for Max's death. The Warlock remembered the day that he had approached Alec about it, not long after the young boy's death, and he had completely broken down in Magnus' arms. Even thinking about it now made his 800-year-old heart hurt. Alec was so perfect, wonderful and pure, and Magnus hated seeing him in pain.

Standing outside the door, not knowing what to do and not wanting to eavesdrop **(I wasn't dropping no eaves, sir!)**, Magnus walked down the hall in the Institute. Without knowing how he ended up there, Magnus found himself in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Already knowing who was inside, but not knowing what he was doing, Magnus nudged the door open. Sitting in a large chair looking defeated was Robert Lightwood.

The large man looked up in surprise as the door was opened. "Magnus," _Ah, so I do have a first name_, Magnus thought wryly. "What are you doing here?"

Maryse had posed the same question to Magnus when she had interrupted moments before, but the way Robert asked was different, kinder and geninely surprised. "I came with Alec." Magnus replied, sitting down on a chair across the room and regarding the man before him. He looked a lot like his eldest son. Actually, Alec looked almost exactly how Robert had looked at age 19, but more...fragile. Alec was a lot thinner than Robert had been and he had this sharp vulnerability that his father had lacked at his age.

Robert seemed comforted by the idea that Magnus had accompanied Alec here. "That's good. He needs someone." Robert shifted a little and then continued, looking at Magnus seriously. "I'm...I'm glad that he has you, Magnus."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. He had not expected that. Sure, he knew that Robert was a lot more accepting of his and Alec's relationship than Maryse was, but he hadn't expected these sentiments. "Really?" He said, sceptical.

Robert nodded. "I trust you to take care of him and love him like he deserves." Magnus looked at the man before him in a whole new light. He was no longer the reckless Shadowhunter and former Circle member, in Magnus' eyes he was now a caring father. "Actually, the reason I trust you is the exact reason why Maryse dislikes the idea of you being with our son."

This confused Magnus. "I don't understand." He said carefully.

Robert shifted in his chair once more. "You see," He said, "Maryse and I have known you since we were teenagers. You've changed your looks but you're the same person that I knew when you were holding us for the Clave because of that whole Circle business." He looked a little uncomfortable when talking about that, so he quickly moved on. "So, since Maryse has known you since she was a young woman, and you're unchanging, she has a sense of your immortality, Magnus. She thinks that you consider Alec as just a plaything until he dies or you get tired of him," A faint echo of Alec's own fears. "She's also known you to be a little...promiscuous. She doesn't trust you."

Robert saw Magnus' grimace at this and quickly continued, "But, the reason why she's doubtful is the reason why I trust you."

"That makes no sense." Magnus said. However, he was becoming more comfortable talking with Robert. He had known him for a long time and at least the Shadowhunter called him by his first name.

"Well, I've known you for a long time...well, a long time for me and a short time for you." Magnus shrugged at this, "But, unlike my stubborn and quite judgemental wife, I know that you are a good man." Magnus allowed a small smile at this. "And even a blind person could see how you care for my son. Maryse _chooses_ not to see this, but I know that you will treat him right."

Both serious and quiet, Magnus replied, "I will." It was a solemn promise. "He's everything to me, Robert."

Robert smiled at him slightly, "I know. And you're everything to him. You make him happier than he's been his whole life."

Just then, the young man that they were talking about came in the doorway. "Magnus-" Alec started, then caught sight of his father. "Oh, hey Dad." He said, a little awkwardly.

Robert smiled at Alec. "Hello, son." He said, standing up. "I'll leave you two." As he passed Alec, he clasped him gently on the shoulder, then left.

**Author's Second Note: I love Robert and I dislike Maryse...as you can tell. Do you guys like Magnus/Robert bonding? Please review! I promise the next chapter will be longer! And I introduce an intense and exciting plot twist! Ooohh...don't you want to review now?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I love glitter and I love reviews! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I love you as well! Sorry, once again for the shortness of this chapter! The next one is quite long and dramatic. **

"So what did your mother want?" Magnus asked hesitantly, not sure if he would get an answer.

Alec replied with a shrug. "Just a load of crap." He chuckled humourlessly, "This family is falling to shambles."

Magnus grabbed both of Alec's hands in his. They were in the middle of a random hallway, with Alec's back against the wall and Magnus standing in front of him. "You have your father." The Warlock said comfortingly, but Alec didn't seem to believe him.

"Do I?" He asked, his voice toneless. Magnus rested his forehead gently against the Shadowhunter's.

"Yes." He said. "I just sat down and talked with him a few minutes ago. Your father loves you and he approves of us being together. Don't doubt him. Robert's a good person."

Magnus, at his close proximity to the other man, felt when Alec sighed. "Okay, I just...don't know..."

"Alec..." The Warlock murmured before leaning forward and kissing him. Magnus rested his hands on the Shadowhunter's slim hips and pressed forward until he had him pinned against the wall. With a sigh, Alec wrapped strong arms around Magnus' neck and tangled his fingers in his partner's long hair. After a few intense minutes of this, Magnus pulled away. "Do you believe me?"

Alec couldn't stop a small smile coming to his face. "Okay." He said, before closing the distance between them once more.

"Come on guys, get a room." Jace, appearing from around the corner, caused the men to pull apart, but only slightly, one of them blushing and the other smirking.

Alec noticed that Jace was wearing his leather hunting gear. "Where are you going?"

Jace shrugged. "I don't know. Wherever the sensor takes me." The blonde turned away and headed for the elevator.

Alec bit his lip and then called after his brother, "Please don't get killed."

"I won't." Jace promised, tossing the comment over his shoulder. "See you lovebirds later."

Magnus blew a kiss at Jace's retreating form and Alec shoved him a little. "What?" The taller man said indignantly.

Alec's reply was to laugh a little, a real one this time, and to Magnus it was the sweetest sound. He had missed Alec's laugh all day.

"We'd better get back to the kitchen. I don't want to leave Isabelle alone with Mom for too long, but I just had to come get you." Alec said, looking at the collar of Magnus' shirt.

Magnus kissed him on the nose. "Okay."

Hands interlinked, the couple arrived in the kitchen just as Robert, who had come in there before them, said to his wife, "Let's deal with calmy and rationally, Maryse."

Maryse, standing at the other end of the table, looked anything but calm and rational. "No, Robert! I can't deal with this!"

"Mom, Dad, please!" Isabelle said from where she stood, a little ways away from where her parents stood, facing each other across the expanse of the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Alexander!" Maryse snapped, and Alec bit his lip. Magnus was about to say something when suddenly there was a strange noise and everyone in the room froze and stared at what had just appeared in an unbreakable, shocked silence.

Jace came into the room, unawares, saying, "I forgot my..." He abandoned his sentence and his sensor as he too caught sight of what was in the middle of the room. The clattering of the demon-finding-object hitting the ground was the only sound in the room.

It was Maryse that first spoke, and her voice was nothing but a shaky whisper, "_Max_?"

Sitting on the table in between his parents was Max Lightwood. He looked just like he had in life, with shaggy black hair and oversized glasses...exept, there was something off about him. He was wearing all white, his skin was pale, and his image looked almost translucent. "Hi Mom, Dad, Isabelle, Jace, Alec...and Magnus." Everyone just stared at him in stupified shock.

"H-how are you here?" Robert asked. It seemed as if no one could speak above a whisper at the moment.

Max smiled softly, "I've always been with you, Dad...with all of you. The angels let me come here for a small amount of time. Because, it's my birthday and you all are suffering too much. Please...please don't fight like this...don't be sad."

Jace sank to his knees, as if his legs no longer worked properly. Everyone besides Alec and Magnus were sitting down at this point, or they would have done the same thing. Alec, presently, was holding on to Magnus' hand so tightly that the Warlock thought he might have bruises.

Suddenly, Maryse shot out of her chair and lunged toward her deceased child. When she reached out to him, however, her arms passed right through his body as if she were trying to embrace mist. She started to cry unexpectedly and collapsed to the ground, muttering, "My baby, my precious boy."

Max had a distressed expression and looked like he wanted to reach out to the sobbing woman, but held himself back. "Mother," He said gently, "Don't do this."

Robert slowly got up out of his chair unexpectedly and gently wrapped his arms around his wife. She turned to him and cried into his shoulder as Robert, with tears in his eyes as well, looked up at his youngest son. "Why are you here, son?"

"You all need to stop mourning me."

**Author's Second Note: GHOST MAX! Believe me, this plot twist was unexpected, even to me. I only thought of it mere seconds before I wrote it. :P Tell me what you think! You're gonna get a major heart-to-heart in the next chapter! And then maybe one more and this is done...then I'll work on updating my other fanfictions. Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: :D Yesterday I got two new CDs-Maroon 5: Hands All Over and the new Evanescence! Whoop! I have to say that 'Erase This' is my favorite song from Evanescence. My favorite song from Hands All Over would have to be 'Stutter'. Check them out! Anyways...**

**Thanks for the reviews! This fanfiction is almost over!**

Silence followed Max's statement. Looking around at the stunned and distressed faces of his family, the boy sighed once more. Even though he looked regretful, everyone in the room noticed that there was a serene underlaying to everything he said and did, as if nothing could really hurt or effect him anymore.

"Mom, Dad..." He started, and both adults looked up at the image of their deceased son, "I can't stand to see you fight like this. And, it's hurting Alec, Isabelle, and Jace as well. Please...don't let this family break apart because of me." Robert bit his lip, holding on to a still-crying Maryse. "I'm at peace and I don't blame any of you for anything. I have no regrets and neither should you. Don't be afraid to continue living."

Letting out another sob, Maryse stood up suddenly and Robert did so as well. She gazed at Max for a few minutes and everyone looking at her could tell that she wanted nothing more in the world than to hold him at that moment. She knew that she never would again, though, and fled the room.

Robert looked at the door where his wife had dissapeared, then back at the nine-year-old (because even if it was his birthday, he would never age again). "I love you, son." His father said, "And I'm so sorry that I wasn't there." For what, he didn't say.

Max smiled softly at the man. "I love you too, Dad. I always will. And I'll always be with you and Mom."

With tears in his eyes as well, Robert left the room to find Maryse.

With the parents gone, Max looked over at his siblings. Isabelle looked like she was trying not to cry; Jace was still kneeling and looking as if a faint breeze could send him sprawling; and Alec, still gripping Magnus' hand tightly, looked almost as white as Max did.

"Isabelle, don't cry." Max got up from where he was sitting on the table and stood in front of his distressed siblings and Magnus. "I know that you blame yourself for my death...you all do." He spared a glance and a small smile to the Warlock. "Well, not you, Magnus." The boy returned his attention to Isabelle. "Listen to me, sister. There was no way that you could have stopped that awful guy. I'm so thankful that you weren't killed as well."

Isabelle's tears escaped and ran down her face. "But, Max-"

"I don't blame you. No one does, Izzy. You have to forgive yourself."

Jace shakily stood up and wrapped an arm around the crying girl. "Max...I'm so sorry."

With a soft smile, Max shook his head. He seemed so much older than the boy he used to be. "The same thing goes for you too, Jace, as I said to Isabelle."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked. Isabelle wiped away her tears and looked up once again at Max, but she didn't remove Jace's arm from her shoulders. They needed each other at that moment.

"You're my older brother. I love you. Like I've said, I'm fine. And I don't blame anyone. You all have to stop blaming yourselves." Max said, smiling at them. Hesitantly, both Isabelle and Jace managed to smile back.

"Especially you, Alec." Max said finally, turning to the oldest Lightwood in the room, who took in a shaky breath. Magnus held him closer. "How were you supposed to know that Sebastian would do that to me and Isabelle? You couldn't. You left, risking yourself to go out and help others. It's not your fault that I was killed and Isabelle was hurt. Accept that and move on."

"Max..." Alec whispered, but he wasn't sure what he planned to say.

It didn't matter because Max interrupted him nicely. "Alec, my older brother, did you know that I wanted to grow up to be exactly like you?" Alec shook his head mutely, holding back tears himself. "Well, I did. Don't put yourself down." Biting his lip, the blue-eyed boy nodded. "Oh, and happy birthday, Alec." Max was the first person in Alec's family to tell him that.

Alec finally smiled. "You too, Max."

The little boy grinned. Jace spoke up, "Max, thank you for coming. I...we thought we'd never see you again."

"I've always been watching over you...all of you." Max walked over to the blonde teenager and extended his hand so that his pointer finger passed through his chest. Jace shivered as Max spoke. "I'm right here. Always."

The young Lightwood pulled back and looked around at them once more. "My limited time is almost up."

Isabelle stood up and so did Jace. "Will you come back?" The girl exclaimed.

Max shrugged, "I hope so. We'll see." There was a pregnant pause in which Max turned to speak to Magnus for the first time. "Magnus, you haven't spoken since I got here. That's not like you."

"How-" Alec said and Max once again saved him from completing his words.

"Alec," He said fondly, "You've wondered if I would have liked Magnus. I know that you wish you could have introduced him to me some day." Alec nodded, once again at a loss of words. "Well, here's your chance." He shot another grin at Magnus.

"Uh," Alec said. "Max...this my boyfriend, Magnus."

"Hello Magnus. I would shake your hand, but...you know." The boy said lightly. A small laugh came out of the Warlock.

"Hello Max." Magnus said.

The nine-year-old adjusted his glasses, "For the record, I quite like you, Magnus. I think you're great. A good match for my big brother."

Biting his lip, Magnus whispered, "Thank you." He didn't know that Max Lightwood's approval would move him so much.

Suddenly, Jace said, "Max! You're fading!"

It was true. The boy, who was already translucent, was beginning to become transparent in his hands and it was spreading fast.

Max didn't looked fazed at the least. "So I am. My time's up, I guess. I love you all. Never stop living."

With those words, Max Lightwood faded to nothing and the Lightwoods plus Magnus were left staring at empty air.

**Author's Second Note: Wow that was dramatic. Please tell me what you think. I know that Max was very OOC but he's a ghost sent there to make them stop with all regrets and junk. So, he had to be like that. What did you think?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter, folks!**

Magnus walked out of his bedroom to find Alec in the living room, curled up on the couch with a book. Magnus knew that he wasn't actually reading it, though. Alec hadn't been able to concentrate on anything properly since Max's visit.

After the dead boy had dissapeared, the Lightwood siblings had dispersed. Jace and Isabelle had gone to their rooms and Magnus assumed that they found their respectable partners later in the day. Alec had numbly allowed his boyfriend to lead them back home, where he had then asked to be left alone for a while.

And here they were now. "Alec?" Magnus called out softly.

The Shadowhunter looked up and blue eyes met greenish-gold. What Magnus saw in them caused him to move quickly to the couch and sit close beside his love, pulling him into his embrace. Alec gripped his shirt and pressed himself as close to Magnus as possible. Magnus felt, rather than heard, when Alec started to cry. "Alec, what is it?" The Warlock asked, worry lacing his voice as he stroked the Shadowhunter's back, trying to subdue his boyfriend's shaking.

When Alec looked up, however, Magnus found that he had nothing to worry about. He was smiling through his tears. "Magnus...I got to talk to him again." The taller man nodded with a small smile of his own, tenderly wiping the moisture from his lover's pale cheeks. "And I got to introduce you. He likes you, Magnus." Alec threw his arms around his Warlock's neck. "He looked up to me. I wasn't a dissapointing older brother."

Alec continued to cry and Magnus continued to hold him. "He's watching over you always, Alec."

Magnus felt his boyfriend nod against his shoulder. "Yeah, I know that now. That was the best birthday present I could have hoped for, seeing him."

Magnus smiled, pulled back and looked deep into Alec's stunning blue eyes. "How about we go out for lunch? I still have to give you my birthday gifts for you."

Alec's reply was to pull him in for a passionate kiss. "Sure." He wiped at his tears and stood up from the couch. Reaching down, Alec grabbed Magnus' hands and tugged him to his feet. "Come on, Warlock."

**Author's Second Note: And that's it! :D Review! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Love y'all!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
